I'll String the Lyre Into Your Silver Heart
by Midori12
Summary: After it all, Silver still can't find meaning to his life. Not until a special someone points out that what he was looking for was there all along. - Slight SoulSilverShipping, Silver x Lyra; Gameverse


**I'll String the Lyre Into Your Silver Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silence.

That was all Silver wanted.

Instead, he lie on the small sandy beach outside of New Bark Town, hearing the crashing of the waves, the chirping of the Pidgey in the distance, the rustling of the trees nearby in the wind.

He just wished he could drown it all out. To hear absolutely nothing.

To _be _absolutely nothing.

Why did he exist? He always asked himself this question, never getting a response back. And every time he asked himself this without getting an answer, he just wanted to end it all, right there.

His father never wanted him. It seemed the only reason he was even born was to eventually take over as head of Team Rocket. But when Giovanni was defeated by that damn Red kid, he abandoned Silver, no longer finding any use for him.

Silver hated his father. He had never really liked his father's position as the boss of a crime syndicate, but when he failed at his goal at the hands of a child, he decided to give up on his own to go into hiding.

Coward.

Silver balled his hand into a fist and punched the soft sand underneath him, cursing himself that the ground wasn't harder. He had made the decision to destroy what was left of Team Rocket in order to possibly uncover his father's whereabouts so he could give him a piece of his mind. He had stolen the Totodile from Professor Elm and a Sneasel from the poor sap in Cianwood City, taking down anyone that stood in his way.

Everyone except for _her_.

Where had she come from? Duh, New Bark Town, where he was currently located. He knew that much. But she was the only one who had gotten in his way that he couldn't take down. Why was that?

It took him until Team Rocket was taken down for good to understand why.

It was because she loved her Pokémon.

Team Rocket didn't give a damn about theirs. To them, Pokémon were just tools used to achieve their own selfish goals. And after awhile, Silver had to admit that he had basically used his own Pokémon just like Team Rocket.

At least, that's what she had told him.

"_Why can't you defeat me? Look how you treat your Pokémon! They look so tired and worn out! Why do you treat them this way? Do they really deserve this? You talk about wanting to take down the evil that's Team Rocket, but you're just like them!_"

Those words had stung, but she was right. Her Pokémon were able to take down Team Rocket because they loved her, just like Red's Pokémon had loved him. Silver never had a chance.

After that, he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't anything like Team Rocket. He began to take better care of his Pokémon. He saw changes in his Feraligatr and Sneasel, and gasped when his Golbat evolved into a Crobat.

When he saw her again, right before her Elite Four challenge, the battle felt so different. His Pokémon fought harder for him than he had ever seen. She noticed that as well.

"_Your Pokémon…seem so much different. Like they really enjoy fighting by your side. I'm glad; they seem to really care for you now, Silver._"

Even though he had lost the battle, he felt like he had accomplished so much more than he ever had in his life. She had taught him more than his father ever could have.

She made him feel like…he was really worth something.

The water began to rise, reaching his feet, then slowly drifting up his body to his head. Silver flinched, the water feeling like ice along his back and face. He was fully clothed, but his clothes soaked through quickly.

He blinked, picturing her face. He never thought he would come to care about someone so much.

But he felt like a burden. If he got too attached to her, would she abandon him like his father had?

He felt something stream down his face, and he wasn't sure if it was the water rising next to him or tears.

If he continued to lie here, the water would soon rise above his face. The tide was coming in, and he had to move if he wanted to live.

But…did he want to? He couldn't find the will to move.

If his father was here…would he save him?

If she was here…would she…?

He closed his eyes as the tide began to spill over his body. His nose was barely above the water.

As he thought about his sad excuse of a life, he remembered one more thing she had told him after she became the Champion of Johto…

"_Silver! Hey, if you ever feel like you want another battle, come visit me in my hometown of New Bark! I'd be really glad to see how you're coming along in your training! And…I'd really like to see you again…_"

_Lyra…_he thought, _I'm so sorry…_

"Silver!"

_Huh…?_

"Victreebel, Vine Whip!"

Suddenly, something wrapped around Silver's waist and lifted him several feet into the air, the water being left behind below him. He opened his eyes, seeing a Victreebel's vines connected to him, and the girl with the all-too familiar poofy hat next to it.

Lyra.

"Victreebel, set him down gently right here," she pointed to the grass in front of her. Victreebel followed her order, slowly swinging Silver over to the designated area and dropping him. He landed on his hands and knees, shaking his head and shivering from the cold water dripping off his clothes and hair. The cool breeze made it all worse, causing him to sneeze.

"Typhlosion, come on out and keep Silver warm!" Lyra tossed out a Poké Ball, releasing the Volcano Pokémon in a stream of white light. The Fire-type roared, shooting bright flames from its back. It curled up next to Silver. He gasped, feeling the heat coming from the Pokémon's body. He felt warmer already.

"Silver!" Lyra yelled. Silver glanced at her, noticing the angry look on her face and her hands on her hips. She wasn't happy. "What in the name of Arceus were you _doing?_"

"…" Silver didn't respond, only looking down and avoiding her gaze.

"Were you _trying _to kill yourself? If I hadn't of been taking a stroll and noticed that red head of yours, you might have drowned! Were you sleeping? Or did you mean to do that? Please don't tell me it's the latter of the two…"

Silver looked back up at her after noticing her sullen tone. She was now frowning, her brown eyes glistening. Was she going to cry?

"…Lyra…" Silver didn't want her to cry, but he wasn't sure what to say. _Hey, Lyra! I really was trying to kill myself! Why did you stop me?_

"Silver!" Her voice cracked, tears streaming down her face. "Why would you do that? There are people that care about you! Wouldn't they be sad if you were gone?"

"No, Lyra…" Silver said seriously, his father flashing through his mind. "There isn't anyone who would care if I was gone…"

"Your Pokémon would!" Lyra shouted. "And I would!"

Silver jumped. Lyra would miss him? She hardly knew him!

"Silver," Lyra walked over to Silver and sat down next to him, wiping her tears so she could look at him clearly. "I don't know much about you, or your past, or anything like that. But you're a person, just like me, just like a lot of people, and you have feelings and emotions and a soul. And I know that you're a good person, deep down. I want to get to know you better, find out about why you are this way, and maybe help you with your troubles. No one deserves to die, Silver. And I want to show you that there is so much to live for! You don't have to be alone in this, okay?"

Now Silver felt like crying. No one has ever been there for him when he needed help. When he wanted to feel like someone cared. He was always alone in this harsh world.

But Lyra wanted to be there for him. To make him feel worth something.

To be his friend. Something he never had.

"Here," Lyra reached towards his belt and clicked each of the buttons on the Poké Balls, releasing all of his Pokémon. Feraligatr, Sneasel, Crobat, Alakazam, Gengar, and Magneton greeted him, all crying out to him. "They care about you, too! Don't you guys?"

All of Silver's Pokémon cheered in agreement. They were all his friends, too.

"See?" Lyra chuckled. "They're with you, just like I am!"

Silver stared at her in amazement. How one girl could make him feel this way. Like there was really hope in this cruel world. Someone to lift him up when he was down. Someone to be there for him when he was in trouble.

Someone to save him from this loneliness.

Someone named Lyra, a name as beautiful as the instrument she was named after.

Touching his Silver soul, her heart of gold.


End file.
